Fuses in automotive applications, such as cartridge fuses, may include fuse terminals having a plurality of fingers, or prongs. A pair of terminals may typically be incorporated into a fuse cartridge for contact with the circuit board when connected. In some applications, for example, where high currents may be needed, a wider blade may be desirable for increasing cross-sectional area to improve resistance. However, side-by-side terminals may limit a width of the prongs. Prongs having less widths may have lower strength and may be susceptible to deformation and/or failure during assembly or operation. Additionally, the terminals may require isolation from each other, e.g., such that walls or other formations in a plastic housing may be necessary, thereby increasing cost, complexity, and/or size of the fuse.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements may be useful.